


Make me stop

by TeamTormund



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Briemund Celebration Week, F/M, Fighting Kink, Jaime in the background, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Spy agency AU, is not over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 06:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamTormund/pseuds/TeamTormund
Summary: Public showers are... public.





	Make me stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the amazing Elenatria!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria/works  
> http://elenatria.deviantart.com/  
> http://elenatria.tumblr.com/

 

“Brienne went straight to the men’s locker room, nothing from the standard issued women’s gear would fit her anyway. She had not planned to exercise that day, but after everything she just needed to punch something. She grabbed a pair of sweatpants, a tank top and headed to the training grounds.

She knew there was gonna be trouble when she walked into the briefing room this morning . Why hadn’t the chief told her she was going to work with the “Vikings” again? Did he want to surprise her? Well, he didn’t know what had happened, but she was a professional and so was Tormund. No one noticed anything but Brienne knew her payback would come. Tormund was not the type to forget such things, not after what she did to him.

Once more Brienne felt his presence before she could hear or see him. That helped her to duck the first blow. This time it was not going to be a sparring, that always felt more like foreplay to be honest. This was going to be a full-blown fight.

***

She was lying with her face in the mats, both arms held behind her back in a painful grip. Tormund used his entire body to render her motionless. Brienne new exactly how to free herself from this, but for some reason she just wriggled like an amateur and only pressed her firm ass even more to his erection. Tormund could feel her tremble. He could barely hold back. God, how he wanted to fuck her into oblivion right now. But instead Tormund brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered through gritted teeth. “Why did you do that? Why did you walk out on me like that?”

“I did not walk out on you… I ran from myself.”

***

They barely made it to the locker room. Tormund’s pants disappeared in an instant and now he was tugging hers while they both were stumbling into the showers. With the last spark of common sense Brienne tried to protest.

“Stop… someone could walk in… we’re not in Oslo.”

“Then make me stop, we both know you can,” Tormund whispered in her ear. “You could’ve easy won this fight, but you decided not to.” His hand was already between her legs and Brienne lost the last bits of her composure. “You surrendered. To me, to… this.”

***

Jaime heard them the second he opened the door.

He saw the red-haired “Viking” entertaining the locker room just moments before and was now wondering which one of his “mates” this beast wanted to screw so badly. Jaime would bet his money on the short brunette guy. What was his name, Johnny? Because really, tight black shirts and tattoos? This was screaming “Blue Oyster Bar”. The two pairs of black sweatpants on the floor seemed to prove Jaime was right. Or maybe the ginger monster was the one to be screwed? For some reason Jaιme hated the man the moment he met him and now the thought of seeing him bent over filled Jaime with malicious joy. Not all of Jaime’s hopes came true as he walked into the showers. Tormund (what a pathetic name!) was in charge, literally fucking the other one into the wall. Jaime’s mouth twitched in disgust. The second guy was tall and blond and Jaime frowned, not able to remember any of the “Vikings” sporting such looks. In that very moment the blond one turned his head to the side and Jaime froze in shock - it was Brienne! Judging by her looks, she was more than enjoying it. And if it wasn’t terrible enough already, Brienne reached behind her with one hand, digging her fingers in Tormund’s buttcheek, urging him on…

Before Jaime ’s eyes everything went dark…

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny bit from an AU I'm trying to create for over a year now. If you're interested or maybe even want to join in as a co-creator, WELCOME!!!  
> https://teamtormund.tumblr.com/post/165228710272/wanted-co-authors


End file.
